


Bleeding with Lust

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gift Fic, M/M, NSFW, Trans Kankri Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin





	Bleeding with Lust

The bass of the club was thumping loudly, and so was Kankri’s headache. Porrim had dragged him out to some club to party because he needed to, ‘get out more’ and, ‘find a guy’. Ugh. Porrim was along with friends she’d get along just fine without him. All Kankri wanted right now was to get out of here and go home.

And with that he made up his mind, told Porrim he was leaving (much to her protest),and left. The cool wind whipped at his face as soon as he exited the building. He hurriedly covered face his scarf to block out the cold. Damn it was so frigid out. He shivered and looked around. He wouldn’t be cold for too much longer though…

He pulled out his phone and scanned it over, looking at his messages. Where the hell was his ride out of here? He had texted them almost an hour ago. He walked down the street a ways, looking out for the other, looking for the vehicle in question.

An annoyed sigh came from him and he stopped outside an alleyway and began to text the other once again. He only stopped as he felt a gust of wind next to him, then was picked up. He paled at first and looked up at the figure who was now grasping him tightly as they swiftly moved into the alleyway. 

His eyes met a glowing violet pair with slitted pupils and fangs peeking out of his lips as he grinned. Kankri opened his mouth, only for the other’s lips to fall against his own in a deep kiss. Kankri flushed darkly and punched the other’s arm as he pulled back,”You dick!”

“Awe, C’mon babe. Is that how you treat your knight in shining armor?” The vampire faked a pout, and if Kankri wasn't so livid at the moment he'd probably laugh at the way the other’s fangs caught on his bottom lip.

“When you scare the hell out of me and show up almost twenty minutes late? Yes. Yes it is. Now can we please just go back to the apartment and warm up? It’s absolutely freezing out.” 

Cronus sighed and kissed the others forehead. As much as he would have loved to make a comment on how he could warm the other up, he knew Kankri wasn't in the mood for it all. So he bit his tongue.

“Yeah, yeah fine babe.” Cronus bent his knees, then launched up into the air, landing onto a rooftop. He then proceeded to dash and leap across rooftop to rooftop, holding Kankri close. 

Though Kankri had acted cross with the other he couldn’t deny how thankful for the other he was...and damn did the other look nice with the moonlight highlighting his features. He nuzzled up against Cronus’ chest, hair fluffing up as they went from roof to roof. The first time they had done this Kankri was scared shitless...but now he actually found it rather calming.

Soon enough they landed upon the balcony outside their apartment and Cronus set down the other,”Welcome home babe~” Cronus leaned in to kiss the other, and this time Kankri returned it with a quick peck. 

“..Thank you.” Kankri opened the glass balcony doors and went inside. The room was dark and the fire was lit, along with candles,”Aren’t you a sweetheart?”

Cronus nodded and held Kankri’s hips gently after closing the doors behind him. He then proceeded to nuzzle against Kankri’s neck, remove his scarf,and begin kissing at his neck.

“Is somebody hungry Cronus?” Kankri slipped hod coat off, tossing it off into the darkness of the room to be discovered again at a later time.

“Mmhmm..” Cronus groped Kankri’s hips gently and licked his lips,”Starvin’ even.” he nipped lightly at the others bare neck.

Kankri gave a nod and patted his cheek as he pulled away. He laid down on the couch and tilted his head to the side,”Alright...just be gentle, I’ve got a little bit of a headache from the club bass and lights…”

“Awe...poor baby.” Cronus wasted no time to go to Kankri’s side and kissed at his neck for a moment before baring his fangs and sank them into his partner’s neck, eliciting a light moan from Kankri. 

Cronus couldn’t deny that every time he heard that noise he felt like he was going to lose control...and he was fairly sure Kankri was in the same boat. Plus the other tasted so, so wonderful, it was hard to resist the other. To resist taking him, fucking him reckless...crap.

He continued to drink slowly from the other as he slid a hand over Kankri’s hip and to his crotch, rubbing gently at it with his hand. Another moan was pulled from the Vantas and an animalistic growl came from the Cronus’ throat. Fuck it.

He pulled his fangs out of his neck,then licked over the bite marks, watching them seal up as Kankri shivered. Cronus then rolled Kankri onto his back and grinded his hips against the other’s. Oh yeah, he was hard as fuck now. 

“Cronus, I..oh that’s very..very nice~” The sound of ripping filled the room for a brief moment and Kankri let out a sharp gasp,”Cronus that was my favorite sweater!”

“Ya don’t need it.” Cronus’ eyes glowed fiercely and his pupils were sharply slitted, his face filled with a hunger for the other,”Ya look better in skin tight shit anyways.” And with that Cronus stripped the other entirely with no effort. 

Kankri shuttered at the feeling of the cold air hitting his skin, looking up at the other,”Cronus I..”

“Hush..’m gonna fuck ya so hard into this couch..” Cronus buried his face against his neck, marking the bare skin with devout care.

A nervous, shaky laugh passed the Vantas’ lips,”O-okay Cronus...are you in heat or something?”

“Yes?” Cronus responded, voice gruff. He lifted his head to observe the others face, which was needy, but holding in any signs of lust. That'd change soon as long as Cronus had any say about it.

Kankri’s face went a deep red as he placed his hands on the other’s shoulders,”Can we at least move to the bed? It would be more comfortable.”

A growl came from Cronus, he was so horny damn it, he didn't want to wait another second. However he did move off of the other and scooped him up, carrying him into the bedroom. Kankri pecked his lips softly,”Thank you.”

“Uh huh.” Cronus nuzzled against his hair before dropping him down onto the bed,”Now then…”

Kankri sat up, resting on his elbows, eyes watching as Cronus removed his shirt, then pants, then underwear. The other was so sexy like this...Kankri reached a hand down, slowly rubbing himself. Sometimes he was jealous of Cronus and his stupidly amazing dick...amazing pierced dick..but then again he alway had a strap on for the nights Cronus was being a little bit more than a pain.

Cronus looked over the other’s body, biting his bottom lip. So sexy. So cute. All his. He groped the other’s chest roughly, nails lightly pressing into the skin. Kankri curled his toes and let out a whimper from his throat,”Oh..goodness..”

“Ye’re fuckin’ mine…” Cronus licked a stripe over his neck and let out a sigh, his breath going across the now wet surface on Kankri, causing him to shiver and close his eyes,”Don't ya dare close yer eyes...look at me.”

Eyes opened again and Kankri’s gaze fell upon the other. Fuck. Cronus released his chest then kissed down his body as he tugged the other’s legs open with force. Kankri’s face was a deep red as he watched the other, biting his bottom lip.

Cronus gazed up at Kankri once his lips reached the his hips. He then kept eye contact as he licked up the other, entrance to clit. Kankri widened his eyes and covered his mouth, letting out a muffled moan.

That led to Cronus smacking the side of Kankri’s ass, causing Kankri to white out,”Don’t fuckin’ dare cover yer mouth, I want to hear every lil pretty noise ya make for me.”

Kankri obeyed and placed his hands above his head, gripping onto a pillow cover. 

“That’s a good boy.” Cronus then proceeded to continue to drag his tongue over the other’s folds. Kankri shuttered and let out soft whimpers and shaky moans. 

He was going to lose it already...his body was prickling and hot, his brain was running in circles, and his eyes could barely stay focused as he let out ragged breaths. Building, building, it was all building up, begging to be released.

Cronus watched from below with an amused look in his eye. The other was so gorgeous...and all his. Only his. He pulled back and licked his lips, chuckling as Kankri whined, ”Nooo...Cronus...”

“Hush babe…'ll make ya feel good again, real soon.” he pushed a pair of fingers into him, giving them a testing curl. Kankri let out a whimper of pleasure. Good.

He loved the other so much...God there was so many nights where he wanted to turn the other..make him his forever..but..Kankri was still on the fence. He closed his eyes, never mind it. Focus on what's in front of him now.

Perfection. Perfection was in front of him. Twisting and squirming with every movement of his fingers. Letting out pleasured noises...perfection. He was almost as noisy in bed as he was out of it.

“Cr-Cronus...please I need you..” Kankri was red across his face, ear to ear. Cronus complied and removed his fingers from inside his adored partner.

Cronus then pressed his tip against his entrance, pushing into the other slowly, even though every bit of instinct was burning for him to shove into the other. Kankri seemed happy however.

Kankri rolled his hips up and sighed contently,”oh yes...that's good Cronus..” he looked up at the other and stroked his cheek, before sitting up to kiss him sweetly. A growl hummed against his lips from Cronus. Hot…

Cronus restrained himself for the first few minutes, lazily thrusting into the other. He was starting to become impatient however, and burning with need. He adjusted his position, hands going to rest on either side of Kankri’s head. He then began to buck his hips into him relentlessly, the noise of wet skin slapping filling the room.

As soon as the pace quickened Kankri felt himself break and a sharp, whiny moan came from his throat. This side of Cronus wasn't something he had experience before...how long had the other been holding back? The feeling of every inch of the other sliding in and out of him, piercings pressing against tiny spots of pleasure, it was enough to drive anyone mad. He could only imagine how deep the other was inside him.

Cronus watched with an amused, lazy grin as he pounded into the other. Gorgeous. He was losing it. How it should be...The other was warm, and so soft around him. He was swimming in a pool of pleasure, and he didn't want to stop.

A sob of pleasure, then a wail escaped Kankri. Cronus was at his neck again, covering it with marks. How was he going to cover them all…? The thought was ripped from his head however as Cronus hit a spot inside him that made him see stars...oh..oh dear.

Primal instincts had taken over the vampire by now. There was no holding back. Cronus took Kankri be the wrists, holding them tightly above his head. His. His. All his. Only his. No one else. 

“Ye’re fuckin mine Kankri...Ye’re only fuckin mine. I ought to fuck ya into this bed for hours til Ye’re absolutely reeking of my scent and covered in my cum.” Kankri hiccuped on a groan, mumbling something illegible. “Fuck...gonna raise so many young with ya, perfect body for raisin’ kids...turn you, fill you, all mine...forever..”

Everything was building up again. The pleasure. The heat. Cronus’ words had pushed Kankri over. It was amazing...He was getting so close, he couldn’t take it anymore. With a cry of pleasure Kankri let his hips buck up as he climaxed,”Cronus, Cronus..Cronus~!” His eyes rolled back as he panted, toes curling. He shook head to toe, pleasure seizing his body as he saw stars. 

Watching the other beneath was enough to finish the vampire off. Cronus pulled his length out and released his seed across the other’s abdomen. Kankri winced at the feeling and huffed,”Fuck babe..that was absolutely amazin...”

“I’m filthy now Cronus..” Kankri frowned, looking down at his stomach, which was indeed covered in the others cum.

Cronus sighed,”Oh sweet pea...” Cronus scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom,”We’ll get you clean real soon.” He started a warm, steamy shower and kissed the other’s forehead.

“You better.” Kankri rested his cheek tiredly against the Cronus’ shoulder, watching as the shower warmed up, producing clouds of steam. Cronus then proceeded to step under the warm water, still holding Kankri in his arms with the utmost of care.

He washed the other affectionately; massaging his scalp with tea tree shampoo, rinsed deeply, coated his hair in eucalyptus conditioner, another rinse...he then delicately washed the others body with a soft wash cloth, coated in soap with a cherry blossom scent. Every movement he was so careful, cleaning the other as if he were polishing a fragile gemstone. All the while as he cleaned the other he hummed a light tune, kissing the others temple gently toward the end.

“Cronus if-” Kankri was cut off by a yawn,”if you keep that up I'm going to fall asleep…” he stretched out, a few pops coming from his body.

“That's okay.” He rinsed the other down a final time, making sure to get every ounce of soap and suds off of him.

“But..” Kankri yawned once more, followed by a smack of his lips,”I want to stay up some more with you…”

Turning off the shower Cronus gave a soft laugh,”alright, alright, I'll make a pot of tea and we can hang out on the couch, watch some documentary or somethin.” Not that Cronus wanted to watch a documentary, he preferred more of an action filled musical. He owed it to Kankri though, so for tonight he would treat the other like the perfect piece of work they were.

“I would appreciate that.” Cronus dried Kankri off with a fresh towel, then found a nearby fluffy robe and wrapped the other up in it. “Thank you Cronus.” Kankri cupped his cheek in one hand and pecked his lips.

“Mhm, I'm going to revert soon.” Cronus left the bathroom, carrying the other close to his chest, then set the other on the couch gently and proceeded to wrap his partner in a large quilted blanket,”I'll get your tea now.” He kissed Kankri’s forehead affectionately.

A smile was exchanged between the two before Cronus went off to the kitchen. Kankri sighed and relaxed, turning on the television and began to look for something to watch. As he did so he heard a sharp gasp come from the kitchen,”Cronus, you alright?” He turned his attention over the back of the couch, looking to the kitchen with a concerned look.

“Yes, yeah...just..reverting took me off guard again. Tea is almost done. You want anything to snack on with it?” Cronus picked up the tray he had dropped onto the ground and cleaned it off with a bit of water, then dried it. Good as new.

“Uhm..” Kankri landed on an animal documentary based within Africa,”Do we have any of those mini eclairs left?” That'd do. Not too boring for Cronus, educational enough for himself.

“...No.” The vampire flushed with embarrassment, looking around for other sweets to enjoy with their tea.

Kankri grinned a little bit,”You and your sweet tooth.” He turned to focus fully on the television once more.

“Oh shut it. How about uh,” Cronus openes a cupboard, finding a jar of cookies, “We got some snickerdoodles left.”

Kankri nodded to himself, adjusting to make room for the other on the couch, moving pillows and such,”That'd be wonderful, thank you dear.” Kankri looked back to the kitchen as he waited for the others’ company.

“Anything for you babe.” Cronus clicked his tongue and winked as he arranged their cookies and tea on a tray. Cute. He needed to pick up more sweets again soon though..they were running low.

His figure had grown feminine now, still naked so he was fully exposed. Hair curlier, lashes fuller, small breasts formed. Kankri let out a wistful sigh. The other was so comfortable in both forms..and so gorgeous too. An absolute heartthrob in any form he took. It was so unfair. Some days he just wanted the other to fuck him senseless into the mattress, and other days he wanted to run his fingers over every inch of his body and make love to him.

Cronus turned around, tray in his hands as he looked to the other. He noticed the others stare instantly and bit bit his bottom lip. Someone saw something they liked. He walked over to the couch, hips swaying,”Hey baby~” 

“Hm? Oh, hello.” Kankri flushed and smiled with embarrassment,”Shush.” His body turned to follow the other as he rounded the couch.

“All I said was hey.” Cronus set the tray on the coffee table in front of them,”Got you a couple different tea bags, didn't know what you would want. Earl grey, citrus splash, camomile…” He scratched the back of his neck before moving his hand to dive through his hair.

“Thank you. How about you get dressed though before we watch our documentary?” Kankri took a teacup and filled it with hot water from a teapot. In truth he wouldn't mind at all if the other chose to stay nude...but then again he didn't want to dive into a round two.

Cronus huffed,”I guess so..” he left the room and returned moments later wrapped in a silky black robe.

“Oh Cronus.” Kankri scoffed and smiled a little. What a dweeb. 

Cronus smirked and sat down next to the other, wrapping an arm around his shoulders,”You love me.”

“I do, very much.” Kankri sipped at his tea while Cronus started the movie, then poured his own cup.

“You know babe...it feels like just yesterday we found each other.” Cronus sat back and looked over to the other as he blew over his cup.

“That was almost a year ago Cronus, and I wouldn't quite say ‘we found each other’, is the appropriate phrasing, but instead, you kidnapped me off the street.” Kankri spoke pointedly and rolled his eyes. Another time the other had managed to scare the absolute shit out of him.

“Oooh, same difference...you were so gorgeous, I couldn't help myself, and you tasted oh, so delicious..” Cronus licked his lips and scooted closer to the other, shimming his shoulders playfully.

Kankri scoffed,”and then you ‘mated’ with me.” a grin then played across his lips which he attempted to hide with his cup of tea.

“Mmmmhm. A good fuck that was, wasn't it?” Cronus gave a wiggle of his brows, setting his teacup down so he could put a had upon Kankri’s thigh.

“Oh shut up would you?” Kankri scrunched up his nose, drinking from his cup.

“Make me...oh remember how gorgeous you looked in that scarlet dress I gave you?” He pursed his lips and rested his head on Kankri’s shoulder.

Kankri's face turned red,”are you actually talking about the dress or the black lingerie you gave me to wear under it?” He set his cup down and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth.

“Both.” Cronus shrugged and grinned, sipping happily at his tea once more before taking a bite of a snickerdoodle. A snort came from the Vantas, he then snuggled up with the other, a smile on his face. Cronus sighed, staring at the other before taking his hand,”Kankri?”

“Yes, dear?” Kankri turned to look into his eyes.

He pulled the other’s left hand out from under the blanket,”Don't you...think that your ring finger is a little bare?”

“What do you- oh. Oh shut up you, don't tease like that.” Kankri pulled his hand back, then shoved the other, his tea sloshing a bit.

Cronus snatched up his hand again and kissed the back of it,”Just sayin.” he winked.

“Ugh. If I wasn't so tired I'd probably be mad at you.” he moved to rest his head in the other’s lap. Cronus pet his hair gently, humming a soft tune and slowly Kankri could feel his eyes fluttering closed as the grasp of sleep took him.

Once the other had drifted off Cronus silently cleaned up, so the other didn't have to deal wity a mess in the morning. He then turned off the television and closed the curtains. He carried his sleeping lover to the bedroom, where he tucked him in and spooned him.

The other was so precious to him. He never wanted him to leave his side. Ever. The temptation to transform the other came over him again, however he resisted. It wasn't the right time yet. Soon. But not tonight.

He laid there, watching over the other until he too, let his eyelids slip closed, so he could drift off to sleep.


End file.
